


Reconnecting

by sterlynsilverrose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Aomine are practicing when a storm hits and they can't make it home. Momoi ends up renting them a hotel room, and Kuroko's clothing is all wet due to a faulty bag. He ends up having to borrow a set from Aomine, but the only thing he has besides his sweats is his Touou basketball uniform. Written for Kink Bingo on Dreamwidth for the kink of Uniform/Military kink. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnecting

“Again.” 

Kuroko bent over lips parted as he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Aomine stood a little way away from him as he kept his hands at his hips. Resting his hands on his own thighs, the blue haired male took a moment to breathe before he reached up and swiped the back of his wrist guard against his forehead. Seconds later, he was leaning over picking up the basketball. His fingers instinctively curled around the surface as he stood back up and waited before taking another shot at the goal. 

The ball bounced off the rim, bouncing to the right over the floor. 

“Tch. Your form is horrible Tetsu no wonder you can’t shoot!” Aomine intoned dryly as he watched the other running to chase down the bouncing ball. If there was anything that was different after the Seiren versus Touou match it was this. Kagami stood at the back of the court watching both former teammates work on shooting. He had come in order to supervise and possibly help. But, when he had offered Aomine had immediately dismissed him. Kuroko hadn’t said anything to the contrary. 

Watching them together, it was easy to see exactly _why_ they had refused his help. 

“Again.” 

Another shot taken and missed by Kuroko. However, unlike his demeanor on the court, Aomine stood by, hands over his chest lips pursed watching his former light as he continued to practice. Kagami shook his head as he moved to sit over on one of the benches. Their coach had been nice enough since it was raining to let Aomine and Kuroko use the basketball gym after practice. She had looked at him and he had understood why she had wanted him to stay. 

She was worried. They all were. 

_Kuroko is his old partner. There is a bond there that no one will ever have again with him._

Even if they had that connection, Kuroko had made him a promise and he wasn’t the type to go back on his word. Even so, when it was all said and done, Kuroko was his shadow now. But that didn’t stop the twinge of jealousy that passed up his back and made the taste in his mouth sour. 

However, to ignore the bond and the atmosphere between the others was-

“Impossible to penetrate.” A soft feminine voice popped up beside him causing Kagami to tense up and turn away from the practicing duo. Pink eyes met his own as Momoi slid to sit next to him. Fixing her skirt over her legs, she leaned forward her eyes on Kuroko and Aomine, lips pressed into a small smile. 

“Hah?” Kagami raised an eyebrow as he looked back between Aomine and Kuroko, and then back to Momoi. What was she playing at? 

“Tetsu and Dai. I like the way they play basketball together best. They’ve hurt each other a lot since Teiko, but they are able to still pick up where they left off. I guess we have you to thank for that Kagami. Now things can return to normal.” Momoi kept her eyes on those two as she tucked a long strand of pink hair behind her ear, and Kagami sighed. He could see the tenderness there for both of the men and it made him shake his head. She really did have a love for the game, but even fiercer seemed to be the love for Kuroko and Aomine that she had there. 

“I don’t understand it, but I doubt something so complicated can be fixed by one game.” Kagami leaned back, his fingers curling to the underside of the bench as he watched Kuroko. The other had stopped, and his posture was being corrected. Aomine had stepped up behind the pale haired male, fixing his stance. Looking over his shoulder Kuroko looked up at the darker basketball ace and Kagami held his breath. 

Maybe she was right after all. It almost made his stomach upset to think about it. 

However, Kagami found himself watching as Kuroko tried to shoot again. This time instead of bouncing off the rim and bouncing away from the duo, the basketball went into the hoop the net swishing afterward. Kuroko had finally made the first basket that Kagami had ever seen. Standing up, Momoi stood with him as he started to approach the others on the court. 

It was almost a sight to see as Aomine’s normal sneer was replaced with an affectionate grin, his hand messing up Kuroko’s hair, his other arm slung loosely around the smaller male’s shoulder. “Like that! Good job Tetsu. Now do it again!” 

Kuroko chuckled softly in his own way, a small smile on his lips as he reached up, his hand resting on Aomine’s arm. His other hand came up presenting his fist. Aomine seemed to pause for a moment, staring at the fist before he touched the other’s knuckles with his own. 

Thunder echoed in the gym as the lights flickered and the rain kicked up even harder outside. Kagami paused to look at the outside and he sighed rubbing the back of his neck. Would there be any way for them to get home at this rate? It was late, and Kuroko didn’t live as close to the school as he did. Neither did Momoi or Aomine for that matter that he knew of. 

_So troublesome._

“Ah! It really is getting bad! We should probably go!” Momoi sighed as she clapped her hands together as they finally moved over towards Kuroko and Aomine.

Kagami blinked as his eyes locked with Kuroko’s and he stared at him for a moment. Kuroko turned and gave him a nod and held out his hand. Reaching over wordlessly, Kagami touched his knuckles with his own as well. But before anything else could be said, Momoi shoved Kagami over throwing her arms around Kuroko and Aomine both smiling as she nuzzled both men. Kuroko stared off and Aomine did the same, obviously both were used to her affections. 

Looking over her shoulder towards Kagami, Momoi smiled, “We should all head home. Since Tetsu doesn’t live close to the school, we will grab a hotel room. My parents won’t mind. If you want, you can come too.” 

It was easy to see a glimpse of how they had been back in Teiko, even Kagami would have had to be blind not to understand the relationships that had been formed before he’d ever heard of the Generation of Miracles. “No. I can make it home on my own. I don’t live too far from here.” 

Tapping her cell phone over her lips, Momoi smiled as she stepped back next to Kagami. “It _is_ just Tetsu and Dai that live further away from here. Maybe we should all head out together and see how far we get.” 

“I can make it home.” Kuroko spoke out softly. However, Aomine’s hand once more rested on his head pushing it down a little. 

“Oi. Don’t try that, you’ll catch a cold. Then you’ll be no good to your precious Seirin.” The way Aomine spoke sent a shiver up Kagami’s spine. The look he was fixed with as Momoi turned her back to check on the accommodations for the night was nothing but predatory. It wasn’t a look that Kagami was too familiar with outside of the basketball court, but it made him shiver. 

Turning back to the trio of basketball stars Momoi smiled and clasped her hands behind her as she leaned forward rocking back and forth on her heels. “Unfortunately there was only one room at the nearest hotel. **But** , I have an umbrella so I can make it home from here.” 

“But you shouldn’t go alone Momoi.” Kuroko brushed Aomine’s hand off his head finally standing back up as he stepped forward. 

“Oh! I won’t be going alone. Kagami already said he would take me home to make up for when we first met. Isn’t that nice of him?” Kagami blinked as he felt an arm wrap around his as he looked down. His cheeks flushed as Momoi smiled and winked at Aomine and Kuroko. 

“This should be fine, right Tetsu?” 

“I guess so. If Kagami is okay with taking you home, then I guess that’s fine.” Kuroko didn’t sound convinced, and he stared at Kagami who rubbed the back of his head and then looked down at Momoi. She obviously had something under her sleeve, but the look she gave him made his stomach flip and he sighed. Giving one look to Kuroko, the red head allowed the former Teiko manager to drag him towards where her stuff was. 

“Good! I have an umbrella over here we can share.” 

Another peel of thunder, and Kagami was the one pushing her towards the door. At this rate, things would get worse before they could even leave the school. Stopping, Momoi turned back to towards her childhood friend cupping her hands together, “It’s the usual hotel Dai! The room is under your name, but I’ve set up everything else!” 

With that, Momoi grabbed Kagami’s arm with one hand and her bag and umbrella in the other. Stepping outside she opened it and handed the umbrella over to the red head since he was taller. Kagami held the umbrella his fingers pressing a little harder than necessary to the handle. Momoi’s arm hadn’t left his forearm as they started to walk in the torrent of rain. Kagami sighed as he looked down to the girl beside him. For someone so strong, seeing the way she bit her lower lip and shut her eyes tightly he couldn’t help but sigh again. “If you don’t want to leave them then why are you making me walk you home?” 

Momoi didn’t answer as she put her head against his shoulder, “Let me stay this way for a little while.” 

Kagami didn’t understand everything that was going on, but it felt as if by leaving with him Momoi had let go of something really important. Instead of shrugging off the pink haired girl, one of his large hands came to rest on the top of her head. If anything, he could almost feel a ghost of something warning him he shouldn’t leave either. 

As a gust of wind pushed the umbrella back, Kagami groaned out in surprise and Momoi giggled quietly. Some things were better left alone. 

“It may be too late for us to leave the gym for now. We should probably wait out the worst of the rain.” Aomine sighed frustrated as he moved into the boy’s locker room following his former light. The lights flickered making the hairs stand up on his neck as he paused in his steps. Kuroko stopped at one of the lockers opening it up. 

While it may have been storming outside, the locker room was cold in contrast of the warm humid gym. With a click, the smaller male opened up the lock and sighed as he pulled out his duffle bag. “I should skip my shower.” 

The way the other sounded was almost regrettable, especially since Kuroko had worked so hard. The t-shirt he wore was drenched in sweat. “This reminds me of when we used to practice together in the gym at Teiko.” 

Kuroko looked over his shoulder and nodded. Back then even they had played and worked hard together. Aomine always worked out with him, giving his all. They had both sweated together and worked hard together. The others scent sent a shiver down Aomine’s back as he stepped forward. “The rain will probably soak us so much that you won’t want to take a shower when we make it to the hotel.” 

It was almost surreal to have Aomine there in the locker room with him. Kuroko could feel the others eyes on his back, and it made him pause as he turned to look over his shoulder. Another crash of thunder and flash of lightning on the windows however had Aomine stepping forward and grabbing his bag. They had spent way too much time, and it seemed as if the torrential rain outside was getting even worse. He had been half serious when he said they might have to wait out the rain a bit, but this was getting ridiculous. Better to take their chances now then to end up spending the night in the gym. He liked basketball more than anyone, but even he knew how uncomfortable benches were to lie down on. “You don’t know if Momoi left us an umbrella do you?” 

A blank look was shot his way and Aomine sighed. “Fuck.” 

Grabbing Kuroko’s wrist as they moved outside, Aomine realized they didn’t have a chance. The rain soaked both of them thoroughly as they stepped outside, making Aomine take off pulling the thinner male behind him. “Come on! We really will catch a cold if we stay in this for too long Tetsu!” 

Wordlessly, the blue haired male let himself be pulled along as he watched Aomine from slightly behind the other. He was drenched and could have definitely pulled ahead, but instead of leaving Kuroko behind he had stayed with him. After teen minutes of half running, half jogging in the rain, they arrived at the hotel they would be staying at. 

Kuroko’s brows furrowed as he stared at the entrance, “This place looks expensive.” 

“Don’t worry about it. Momoi’s parents won’t care especially if it’s us.” Tugging Kuroko behind him, Aomine entered the upscale looking lobby. The sound of them walking bounced off the walls and was the only sound besides the cheesy hotel lobby music. Behind the counter a gentleman eyed both boys warily before Aomine pulled out his school ID. 

“Momoi Satsuki called in a room for us.” The man looked at his ID and then over at Kuroko before he looked back at Aomine a hint of recognition flitting across the desk clerks face. 

“I’ll get you a towel while I get the paper work in order.” Disappearing into the back office, the man came out a few moments later with two white towels. It was just a few signatures on the paper as Kuroko shivered wrapping the towel around his body, and in no time Aomine had the keys and he had pushed them into an elevator. 

“She really outdid herself this time.” Aomine muttered, almost in a bad mood. Sliding the key into a special lock on the inside of the elevator, he waited for the green light and then pushed another button. When the doors open, Kuroko and Aomine both just stared. This wasn’t just a suite, this was a damn apartment! 

“Momoi…I’m going to kill you.” Aomine whispered, his eyebrows furrowing as he rested his hands on his hips taking in the room. There was a living room, flat screen television, and a small kitchen. No doubt without even having to look the fridge was probably stocked as well. There were two doorways. One was leading most likely to the bedroom and another probably to a room with a hot tub or something equally ridiculous. 

Half convinced they should take their chances in the rain again, Aomine took a step backward only to find himself bumping into Kuroko. The other was shivering in the cold air conditioned room, and Aomine found himself biting down and gritting his teeth. They couldn’t leave, they were already here and the other needed to get out of his soaked clothes and warmed up. “Tetsu come on.”   
Drawing the other past the living room, Aomine dropped the half drenched bags he had been holding onto the table as he motioned to the bathroom. “Go shower first.” 

Kuroko stood still, and the rain was the only sound in the bedroom. The room itself was larger than Aomine would have anticipated, and he would have been impressed had it been any other time, but right now the focus he had was on the other getting warm. “Don’t worry. Just take a shower, and I’ll get out the extra clothes we have in the bags and see if it’s dry.” 

“Thank you Aomine.” Kuroko spoke softly before he turned and went into the bathroom the door clicking shut after him. Aomine busied himself as he heard the shower turn on with trying to figure out what clothing was salvageable. Years had taught him how to prepare for anything when he had first started playing basketball. Kuroko was the same way, so it wasn’t unfeasible to think that he would carry a change of clothing to change into for going home after showering. It made sense. 

However, the other’s bag wasn’t as nice as the one that Momoi had given him for Christmas a few years back, and so all of the other’s stuff was soaked. Hanging it up over the air conditioner, Aomine sighed as he looked inside his bag. He hadn’t sweated at all at practice since he had been coaching, but the rain had done a number on the clothing he wore. Even the Ace player of Touou found himself starting to shiver. 

In his bag there were two sets of clothes. His sweats for practice and his game clothes and jersey, and that meant that one of these Kuroko would have to wear. Peeling his shirt off, Aomine reached for his large sweater and the basketball sweats. A small smirk came to his lips as he realized exactly what he would share with Kuroko. 

The shower was just what the blue haired Seirin team member had needed. The chill that had settled into him had melted away almost instantly after he had finally peeled himself out of the clothes he had run to the hotel in. Taking his time, he had let himself bathe in the warmth before getting out and drying off.   
Poking his head out of the bathroom, Kuroko eyed Aomine who turned around. The other had already changed into a pair of Touou sweats and pulled on a sweater. Aomine looked to him, holding up a can of soda that had probably been in the fridge. “Hey Tetsu, feel better?” 

“Yes. Were any of my clothes dry?” 

“Nope. But you’re lucky I have something for you to wear. Come on out when you’re dressed.” Aomine tossed over dark colored clothing and motioned back to the television in the room his eyes focusing back at the program he had found on television. 

Stepping back into the bathroom Kuroko shut the door once again. Putting the clothing down to pull on the shirt, it fell over him and was larger than he would have liked. Looking at the design however made his brow furrow. On his chest was the logo for Touou and there was a red number five. Taking a deep breath, Kuroko inhaled and Aomine’s scent assaulted his senses almost making him dizzy. 

Reaching out he grabbed the other’s basketball shorts sliding them onto his slender hips. The sagged a little lower than he would have liked, but Aomine had given him the clothing without complaining. Kuroko could at least appreciate the gesture. 

Stepping out of the bathroom, Kuroko turned off the light and moved into the bedroom. 

Aomine knew the moment he had given his basketball clothing to Kuroko that he would enjoy the sight of his former shadow wearing them, but when the other had stepped out and his eyes had rested on him Aomine’s breath caught in his throat. 

The uniform was too big on his former partner’s form, but the color of black contrasted with Kuroko’s pale skin making him look even paler. The jersey’s red brought out the contrast with his eyes and hair even more than Seirin’s uniform did. Something about it made Kuroko look darker, made him even more familiar and someone more accessible. Of course he was more accessible than he had been in a long time. 

Before he could say anything else, there was a ding on his cellphone, and Aomine sighed breaking eye contact away from the other basketball player to look down at his phone. After clicking a few keys he looked back up to Kuroko. “The rain got worse so Momoi ended up going to Kagami’s after all.” 

Kuroko’s eyebrow raised and Aomine grabbed the bridge of his nose, eyes shutting. “If he touches her I’ll kill him.” 

“I’m sure that Kagami won’t touch her.” Kuroko spoke softly coming to sit next to him. The other’s scent smelled faintly of the amber soap and shampoo that the hotel used, but the rest of it was just the scent of clean, and then the faint fresh smell that Kuroko had always seemed to carry. The smell mingled with his own scent, causing Aomine to swallow and turn back to the television. 

The blue haired male hadn’t really thought anything of them being together alone, but at the moment he his eyes flicked over to his previous partner. The other seemed tense. Too tense. It wasn’t something that Kuroko understood, though he could almost guess why. They had worn the same uniform before, and looking down at the number five on his chest, Kuroko let his fingers brush down the front of the jersey. 

_Maybe I should take it off._

But, that probably would have made the situation worse. Taking a deep breath, again he could smell the musky scent of Aomine on the clothing and also beside him, and it sent a shiver shooting down his spine. If he hadn’t felt the tension as he released a slow breath, Kuroko definitely did now. It was pressing down on him suffocating him with the silent expectations. Was it the hotel? The phantom sixth man didn’t know exactly what it was, but it was uncomfortable.   
Standing up, Kuroko took another breath and started towards the door of the bedroom. “I need some air.” 

It had been torture sitting right beside Kuroko, and with the soft breaths he was making and the way he touched himself through the jersey, Aomine found himself in a difficult position. They were just rebuilding their trust, but the heat settling in his groin was threatening to spill into other regions. His heart was hammering in his head, and the tension was so thick it could have snapped. 

Watching as the pale hand had touched and caressed the fabric of the Touou jersey had done it. When Kuroko had made a quick exit, Aomine anticipated it and he stood quickly reaching out to grab the others hand. Kuroko hadn’t stopped until the hand on his wrist was pulled taught, and he was afraid to look back. 

“Tetsu.” Hearing his name fall from Aomine’s lips made him flinch, and instinctively he looked to the one who had called him. The gleam in his former teammate’s eyes was almost hungry. His brows were furrowed and those dark eyes were on him. Before Kuroko could react, he was falling into the living room. When he landed, he wasn’t the only one on the shag carpet. 

Leaning over him Aomine leaned forward pressing his nose to his neck inhaling deeply. A tremble ran through Kuroko was he felt the others tongue go from the juncture of his neck to where his ear connected to his head. “Fuck Tetsu. Do you know how hard I am right now?” 

It didn’t take him to answer the question, when Aomine shifted between his legs Kuroko could feel the other through his sweats and the thin fabric of the basketball shorts. Aomine shifted his hips up causing Kuroko to gasp softly. For some reason he shouldn’t have wanted the other to do this, but something else in the smaller male stopped him from pushing away the other man. 

“Being around you, seeing you again, and seeing you dressed like that. It’s too much Tetsu. You look so fucking good.” His lips pressed open mouth kisses to Kuroko’s jaw as his hand reached down pushing the jersey up a little more until he could see pale skin of Kuroko’s stomach before his hand slipped past the elastic in the waist of the shorts.

A soft intake of breath was all the response Aomine received as he brushed his hand down the others stomach curling around the base of the others half hard member. Another tremble ran through Kuroko, and Aomine’s eyes narrowed as he leaned in blowing softly into the other’s ear, before taking his earlobe between his teeth nibbling. Kuroko’s hands came up to his shoulders gripping into the sweat shirt he wore, tightening as much as possible. “A-Aomine.” 

“Mm. What is it Tetsu?” His hand gently brushed up and down the other’s growing erection as he stopped every once and a while to give a squeeze that caused Kuroko to shiver. Something about the shivering itself was turning him on, but the uniform the other was wearing made him want more. He wanted to see the other on the court wearing these colors and being next to him. 

“The floor. It’s kind of uncomfortable.” Kuroko murmured softly as Aomine groaned softly rutting himself against the smaller male to relieve some of the pressure that was building in his sweats. Sure, they weren’t tight, but that didn’t mean the ache between his legs was less intense. Half listening, Aomine sighed and sat back up removing his hand from the shorts as he watched Kuroko sit up, when he was sure the other was watching, he brought the hand that had just moments before been on Kuroko’s member up to his lips trailing his tongue up the underside of the digit slowly till he came to the tip of his finger. 

There were several things going on in Kuroko’s head at the moment. The first of several was the other’s actions, and his personal ones. Was this the feeling that he had been missing? Was this the closeness that he had been seeking out even in Jr. High. All of the thoughts that had been bouncing around inside of his head immediately quieted when Aomine watched him and trailed his tongue over his middle finger. Kuroko’s mouth went dry as he watched him. 

The other was beautiful and dark. There had always been that leader quality in the former ace of Teiko, but the raw sexual nature which he was using right now rivaled the raw instinct he used on the court. Picking himself up off the floor, Aomine stood turning his back to Kuroko as he moved towards the bedroom. “Don’t keep me waiting long, Tetsu.” 

He had a choice. Kuroko knew that there was a very thin line that both he and Aomine were walking right now. He could follow the other into the bedroom now, or he could choose to leave and return the other’s jersey. _With things as they are right now. Do you really want this?_

The silence in the room, and the silence in the bedroom were both deafening, and the only sound Kuroko could hear was his own breathing and the combined hammering of his heart in his ears. His head was throbbing and his stomach felt as if it were about to slide down to his feet. Was this what it felt like during a person’s first time. No, he hadn’t even felt this when girls threw themselves at him. It was a deeper throbbing and anxiousness that he had never experienced before, save on the basketball court once. 

_Make your choice now. Make the **right** choice now._

Standing up and dusting off the Touou uniform he wore, Kuroko took a tentative step towards the bedroom, pausing for a moment before he followed his former light into the bedroom. As he approached the doorway he heard the other grunt softly, and as he entered Aomine was lying back on the bed half propped up by a mountain of pillows. His sweats were down just enough to where he could grab himself, his fingers moving deftly back and forth on the sensitive dark skin of his cock. 

The sighed made Kuroko ache as Aomine tipped his head back against the head board, his eyes open and lips parted as his other hand pulled the sweater up and off of his body. Years of hard practice had left the darker male with a nice cut body, and Kuroko could appreciate it right now for what it was. Taking a deep breath, the Seirin first year watched silently from the door way as Aomine’s hand pumped over his member slowly, every once and again pausing to squeeze a little tighter. The same rhythm he had been using on Kuroko earlier. 

His free hand reached out, palm outstretched, as he let out a soft throaty chuckle. “I didn’t expect you to be a voyeur Tetsu. Come here.”   
It was as if his feet were moving on their own as he moved towards the bed, his hands went down to the bottom of the Jersey as he paused to pull it up, but Aomine’s voice was quick to stop him. “Wait. Leave it on.” 

Kuroko paused raising an eyebrow, and he looked down at the number five on the jersey again. The other was getting off to the sight. His hands instead moved lower to push the large and already sagging shorts off his hips. The material hit the floor with a soft thump as he moved onto the edge of the bed crawling towards his former teammate. Aomine reached out, his hand gripping the other’s chin as he stared into his eyes. 

Aomine found himself captivated by the black and red that Kuroko was wearing and the way their scents now mingled on the other because of his clothes. It was heavily arousing, and Aomine stopped stroking himself. His fingertips trailed up the other’s cheek as he reached out, and touched Kuroko’s lips. The blue haired boy’s eyes slid shut as his lips slowly opened up. Kuroko’s hand reached out taking Aomine’s calloused fingertips one by one, placing soft kisses to each tip.   
It was one of the most erotic things Aomine had ever seen. 

Taking less time now, Aomine let his fingers brush over Kuroko’s jaw once more, before he pushed the other lower on his body. Kuroko continued to place kisses lower and lower until he was face to face with Aomine’s arousal. His hand wrapped around the base as he looked up with half lidded eyes towards the other. “Fuck. Tetsu, suck on me. Make me want you even more.” 

Was this what they got called getting caught up in the moment? If someone had told Kuroko that he would have been doing this with his former light and best friend, he would have ignored him. But there he was with Aomine’s erection in front of him, hard and begging to be touched. His fingers squeezed at the base as he licked at the tip, causing Aomine to groan softly. “Yessss.” 

With each touch and stroke, Aomine squirmed on the bed as he let the other experiment. With each touch and lick to the tip of his cock, the larger male found himself losing that last bit of willpower to be gentle and to continue to explore. The jersey, the smell of the other and just being close to someone he had a connection with was overwhelming him. It was hard to think, to speak, and near impossible for Aomine to breathe. 

Kuroko’s whole focus went into the situation in front of him. He didn’t have to hear the other, or see Aomine to know that what he was doing was turning the other on and making him closer and closer to losing himself. His tongue darted out to brush over the underside, and to the vein that was there as he smoothed his tongue over and over again. Leaning up his lips pressed against the tip as his tongue slipped out once again to run over the slit before going back down. His fingers never stopped squeezing at the base as he took in the other’s scent. 

It was those hesitant touches that finally broke Aomine. Pushing Kuroko back, he slid on top of the other his hands brushing down to grip at the others exposed member as he stroked him brushing his lips over Kuroko’s jaw. His lips parted as he again went to the juncture of the other’s throat and bit down causing Kuroko to moan softly. Everything the other did was so soft; he hadn’t thought it would also extend to sex. 

His fingers played along the others sensitive member for a few moments before he removed his hands and pulled down on Kuroko’s hips. Leaning up for a second he took in the sight below him. Even for being so quiet, the way that Kuroko laid back on the bed, legs on either side of his hips, eyes on him and cheeks flushed suited the other. _This won’t be the last time_.

Instead of doing anything else, Aomine laid himself half on top of Kuroko his hands keeping their upper bodies apart as he looked down at the other in his uniform. It was sexy, and everything about it looked so right. Kuroko didn’t belong to Seirin anymore, he would belong to Touou, and more importantly to him. 

His thrusts were rough and slow. Kuroko shuddered as he felt skin sliding upon skin and his erection being rubbed in a way it never had been before. The friction of skin on skin contact was so wonderful, and very intense. Sparks of pleasure shot through his nerves, making it almost impossible to follow anything more that was happening. Reaching up, Kuroko’s hands gripped at Aomine’s hips as the other’s rhythm became more insistent. 

The jolts of pleasure pleased Aomine in a way he never thought they would. It was hard to keep from really pushing against his partner and hurting him. He could have taken what he wanted here too, but he had never stopped being conscious of the other under him. His breathing deepened as his hips pressed forward in shallow thrusts. He leaned down pressing a kiss to the other’s lips. He felt a pain prickling on his hips as he leaned forward to whisper into the other’s ear. “Do you know how fucking hard you made me by wearing my jersey?” 

His lips brushed over the other’s neck as he kissed the bite mark from earlier. His hips continued to rub back and forth eagerly as he reached between them gripping their members together. A low groan came from him as his eyes shut tightly. He continued to whisper to the other, “Come with me, Tetsu.” 

The breathlessness and the pure sensations that had been filling the other were too much already, and with those whispered words. Kuroko’s eyes snapped open and his lips parted in a silent scream as he felt himself shudder and waves of pleasure wrack his body. His body barely registered the heat and the fluid that was on his stomach and Aomine’s hand. Several seconds later Aomine followed him with a soft growl as he buried his face into Kuroko’s neck. Letting his grip on Aomine’s hips go, Kuroko laid under the other feeling boneless and tired. 

It was several moments before Aomine looked at him. He still hadn’t moved, but the position wasn’t unpleasant. Both young men stared at each other as Aomine leaned forward brushing his lips over Kuroko’s brow. “Transfer to Touou Tetsu. Please come back to me.” 

_You’re not fair Aomine…_

Kuroko found himself too sleepy to reply. He barely registered the other rolling off his body before he dropped off into sleep. Aomine looked down at the other, his fingers brushing through the mussed blue hair as he sighed. Giving one last look at his jersey he let his lips purse into a thin line. He would convince Tetsu to transfer eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was just something that I thought of a while back after reading and catching up with the manga. I hope you all enjoyed it! :)


End file.
